


Sleeping mornings with the husband, except he is mean to you

by just_yeole_cryptid



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_yeole_cryptid/pseuds/just_yeole_cryptid
Summary: Sleepy snuggles with bae,,, that's it. that's the fic.
Relationships: Curran/Heinwald (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sleeping mornings with the husband, except he is mean to you

**Author's Note:**

> HI! UM.... Long time no post. This is very obviously NOT the Saiouma fic and I swear I am working on it! Inspiration derailed and this is about the most writing I've been able to do but I will get back on it! Instead enjoy this if you like Dragalia Lost and the CurranXHeinwald ship ig???

Heinwald shifted in the bed, his hair falling loose around his face, mostly blocking his vision.

He panicked for a moment when he felt someone pinning his arm to his side when he realized that it was just his stupid oaf of a husband, who seemed to think that the only way to sleep was by snuggling.

Heinwald couldn’t complain, he was always unnaturally cold and Curran always kept him warmer at night, added with the quilted blanket that Heinwald had made for them.

Apparently all of his shifting around had woken Curran who was _very_ pouty about this development.

“Love, go back to sleep.” Curran whispered.

“What time is it now, dear? We probably need to be up soon.” Heinwald whispered back.

“Shhh, no. It’s Saturday, I checked, so busybody husbands can’t get up out of bed for work at an ungoddessly hour.” Curran chuckled, running a hand through Heinwald’s hair.

“Five may be an ungoddessly hour for you, but for me, that’s late, dearest. And since when am I a busybody?” Heinwald laughed, softly and under his breath but just loud enough that Curran could still hear him and smile about it.  
“Since you started helping the little king court that boy of his.” Curran said, and Heinwald could feel Curran’s smile as he pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

“Oh, no no no, I’m not the only one doing that. You did a thorough checking on that boy with your connections in the church, didn’t you?” Heinwald smiled as he teased his husband.

“Well of course I did! But I’m not the one helping them court!” Curran softly exclaimed.

“If you did, it’d be a disaster. I remember when you tried to court me. The fact that I married you is a miracle all on its own.” Heinwald teased, turning around to face Curran in bed.

“Do you regret it, though, love?” Curran purred, trying to be seductive but failing since he was still half asleep and looked goofy with his hair all mussed up.

“Oh yes, all the time.” Heinwald said, in mock seriousness. “Every day I wake up and I think to myself, I think, ‘Heinwald. Why on _earth_ did you marry that ridiculous husband of yours that keeps the bed warm every night, remembers to take you away from your work when you start to burn out, makes you breakfast every morning, and has your back on every mission you go on?’ and then I remember. I’m the only one who can stand you.”

Heinwald laughed as his husband’s face twisted up like he had just eaten something sour.

“You’re mean, you know that?” Curran said, in a conspiratorial whisper like it was some secret that he had married, perhaps, the rudest man in the Halidom.

“Mmm, perhaps we married because we were the only ones who could stand each other.” Heinwald chuckled.

“I would like to think that maybe, just maybe, _love_ played some part in it, dear.” Curran smiled, brushing some of Heinwald’s hair behind his ear.

“Mmm. Maybe a little part.” Heinwald conceded as his eyes slipped shut once more.

They fell back asleep like that and part of Heinwald would curse Curran the next morning for disrupting his work time but secretly, he did appreciate those lazy mornings.

Especially with Curran.


End file.
